


Небеса

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, UST, WTF Combat 2020, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Император в своей весьма неоднозначной мудрости дал крылья только одному из них.
Relationships: Corvus Corax/Sanguinius (WH40k)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Небеса

Двое сидят на краю парапета, на самой вершине шпиля, пронзающего стратосферу. Крылья сложены за спиной — одни покрытые белыми, как снег, перьями, другие — чёрные, с острыми металлическими лезвиями вместо оперения. Двое сидят на самом краю феррокритового выступа, свесив ноги в бездну, где далеко внизу клубятся укрывающие улей облака.  
— Я спросил Его, — произносит Коракс негромко.  
Сангвиний удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— В самом деле?  
Коракс пожимает плечами.  
— Никто не запрещал мне задавать вопросы. В нашем дорогом семействе спрашивать — ещё не значит получить ответ.  
— И что Он ответил?  
— Ты знаешь нашего Отца. Он промолчал.  
Сангвиний смеётся, Коракс слегка улыбается в ответ, глядя на него. Над облаками, на фоне прозрачно-голубого неба, он выглядит удивительно уместно. Ангелам ведь положено жить где-то в небесах, верно?  
— Когда я спрашивал Малкадора, есть ли среди братьев ещё кто-то… Ну, вроде меня, — голос Сангвиния при этих словах как-то разом утрачивает всё веселье, — он ответил, что Галактике достаточно одного ангела.  
— И ангелов не существует, — добавляет Коракс.  
— Ну разумеется.  
Они смеются, глядя в бездну — родные братья, так мало похожие друг на друга внешне и такие близкие в глубине души. Кто бы мог подумать, что при всех различиях именно их объединит одна страсть?  
Они оба хотят в небо, но Император в своей весьма своеобразной мудрости дал крылья только одному.  
Белые перья шелестят на слабом ветру в ледяном разреженном воздухе, вызывая острое желание прикоснуться. Провести ладонью вдоль махов. Зарыться пальцами в мягкий шелковистый пух.  
Сангвиний любит летать. Коракс тоже любит летать, а ещё он любит Сангвиния, но здесь, как и во многих других вещах, старшие братья успели раньше.  
Иногда ему кажется, что он ненавидит Хоруса. Ненавидит за то, что тот всегда смотрит на него свысока. За то, что игнорирует его опыт. За то, что половина Легиона до сих пор предана Хорусу.  
И за то, какими глазами Сангвиний смотрит на него, несмотря ни на что.  
Кораксу кажется, что он отдал бы всё, лишь бы Ангел посмотрел на него так же — но тому, как назло, ничего не нужно.

* * *

Он идёт по тёмным коридорам Шпиля твёрдой поступью. Иссиня-чёрные крылья сложены за спиной. Это уж точно не замысел Императора — это его собственный замысел, реализованный так, как он того захотел. Ему больше не нужен прыжковый ранец — крылья огромны, сильны и легко поднимут его в небо.  
Но их никто не видит.  
Коракса уже много столетий никто не видит, когда он этого не хочет. А не хочет он этого почти никогда.  
Он идёт по коридорам Шпиля, но ни один из встречных Гвардейцев Ворона его не замечает. Для них примарх пропал десять тысяч лет назад. Они его даже не ищут. Какой смысл искать того, чей основной талант состоит в том, чтобы его нельзя было найти?  
Они не подозревают, что примарх здесь, рядом, хотя, казалось бы, это так просто. Где ещё спрятать ворона, если не в стае таких же воронов? Но посреди толпы Коракс всегда одинок.  
— Нет, Корвус, — возражает знакомый голос, — ты никогда не будешь один.  
Чья-то рука ложится на плечо. Он оборачивается и встречается взглядом с братом. Сангвиний смотрит на него, слегка улыбаясь, и его глаза точь-в-точь как голубое небо в мире с чистой кислородной атмосферой.  
На Освобождении небо чёрное. На Киаваре — всегда залито токсичной рыжиной.  
— Скажи мне, что ты — моя галлюцинация, и я схожу с ума, — просит Коракс.  
Ангел качает головой.  
— Быть может, ты и сходишь с ума, — произносит он. — Но я точно не из числа твоих галлюцинаций.  
— Они всегда так говорят.  
Сангвиний смеётся и обнимает его — руками и крыльями, так, что белые перья мешаются с иссиня-чёрными. Коракс счастливо улыбается впервые за много лет, не замечая, что белоснежные крылья совсем не имеют веса.


End file.
